Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical and electronic signal conduit receptacles and more particularly to the art of securing and fastening such receptacles against walls and like surfaces.
Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been known to provide receptacles for electrical wiring and electronic conduits against walls and like structures. Typically, such receptacles are a terminus of electrical power and are designed to receive electrical wires emanating from electrical appliances to connect the electrical appliance to the electrical power. More recently, such receptacles are the terminus of electronic signals providing complete communication formats such as, for examples, telephony and digital video. The receiving devices, such as video display screens, frequently become part of the furniture of the house or like structure in which the receptacle is located. It is often desired to have such video display screens arranged within the house or structure so as to eliminate or at least hide the connecting wiring, cables or other electronic communication conduits, and to this end receptacles are constructed recessed within walls of the house or like structure, so that the connecting plugs for the electronic communication conduit can be wholly removed from the interior space of the house. Achieving this objective, a display screen can be mounted almost flush against a wall of the house or like structure.
Constructing a recess for such receptacles normally requires re-construction of the wall structure to provide a space for the electrical receptacle boxes. When trying to install a display screen onto an existing wall, constructing an electrical receptacle box within the wall requires substantial destruction of the wall in order to first position the box at the desired location, and then re-constructing the interior of the walls to position electrical conduit shields for shielding the wiring leading to the newly installed box. Such re-construction can become substantial, requiring not only material but also substantial labor time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical and electronic communication receptacle that can be inserted recessed within a wall of house or like that does not require the usual destruction of the wall and re-construction normally required for installing electrical receptacle boxes. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical or electronic communication conduit receptacle that can be securely inserted into a wall to receive plugs for such electrical and electronic communication conduits while leaving the space out the receptacle completely free so as to allow mounting a display screen flush against the wall immediately adjacent the receptacle. It is yet another and further object of the present invention to provide an electrical and electronic communication receptacle structure that can be modified and augmented to provide additional receptacles without the necessity of installing additional electrical receptacle boxes and the usual attendant destruction of the walls associated with such installations.